Monsters Have a Heart too
by Tahirah blade
Summary: Sesshomaru takes Kagome away from InuYasha because he believes she adds power to him. It's just for power, maybe for Rin, maybe for myself. SessKag.


Monsters have a Heart too. CH. 1 The story so far.

A/N: I don't own Inu and co. **_But _**I do own Yolai. I swear it.

"Why me?" Kagome asked out loud as she paced back and forth on the beautifully polished floor. It seemed like forever-ago sense she was happy, carefree, and unafraid.

Flashback 

"You are losing power little whelp," Sesshomaru said as the youkai whip Sesshomaru conjured lunged at Inu Yasha's weak form. Poor Inu Yasha got it in the stomach, "Know forfeit the Tetsiga and the rest will be quick and painless, then…….."

"Inu Yasha don't give up, you are more powerful than Sesshomaru is, and will ever be," Kagome yelled as she ran into the clearing where Inu Yasha was pushing on the hilt of the Tetsiga so he could stand up.

' Kagome, I told her to never come back to this era. But why is she back?' Inu Yasha thought as his Tetsusaiga fully transformed into its full form.

"So, fight or surrender," Sesshomaru said as he was about to kill Inu Yasha, but then Inu Yasha jumped out of the way just in time.

'If he hurts Kagome I will rip him to shreds.' Inu Yasha thought as he hurled a deadly blow with the Tetsiga at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru barley escaped the attack.

'That wench must be boosting up Inu Yasha's power she is after all a miko, maybe…,' Sesshomaru devised a plan in a very short amount of time so, he headed towards the unsuspecting miko, at his fast speed, grabbed her, knocked her unconscious and started to head west to his palace in less than twenty seconds.

Poor Inu gang was shocked. First Shippo jumped into Sango's arms, then cried. Then Sango started to cry, Miroku comforted without any funny business, (A/n: shocking I know) Inu Yasha slowly sunk to his knees and cried uncontrollably.

' What a strange kimono this girl has,' Sesshomaru thought as his curiosity about Kagome widened. As they were nearing Sesshomaru's castle a cold wind started to blow, Kagome started to snuggle close to Sesshomaru. Of course, Sesshomaru was shocked by those actions, ' how dare she do something like that.'

Oh but you like it, you are fascinated by her 'Oh shut up.'

Then, as the wind grew stronger she started to wake, "Where am I?" she asked as she started to open her eyes. When she saw the white hair she thought that it was Inu Yasha. But when she saw the maroon demonic symbols on his face and no puppy ears on the top of his head she screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, put me down!"

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said as he started to let go of her. But when she saw that she was on a cloud over fifty feet in the air she screamed again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't you dare let me fall!" she yelled in a demanding tone. Before she totally fell of the cloud Sesshomaru swiftly caught her with his arm and tail.

"Never yell in my ear and boss me around. When we get to my castle I will tell why I have brought you to my home," Sesshomaru said with an icy tone. The rest of the time they were in silence. When they arrived at Sesshomaru's castle Rin ran over to Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru-sama," Rin squealed as she hugged his leg, " Did you Rin a oneesan?"

" An oneesan Rin," The tone Sesshomaru used was softer than his normal tone " Hai Rin I did."

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's leg and latched onto Kagome's. At first she was shocked but then she hugged her back.

" Want to play with Rin?" Rin asked with wide hopeful eyes. Kagome laughed. It reminded her so much of Souta.

"She can't, she will meet me outside of my office in ten minutes," and with that Sesshomaru headed towards the castle.

"Come Rin," Jaken said as Rin followed him sadly. Then she waved good-bye, leaving Kagome to find Sesshomaru's office.

"God Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered angrily as she went into the castle trying to find his office.

5 minutes later Kagome litterlay bumped into a maid, " So umm, miss," Kagome said as she helped her pick up the towels that maid was caring.

"No need to help me, gomen ne, miss. The lord might be angry if we speak to each other," she said, not making eye contact with her.

"Could you do me a favor?" Kagome asked sweetly as she handed her the rest of the towels

"Hai, miss," The maid said starting to tremble because of her lateness.

"Where is Sesshomaru's office?"

"We are infront of it."

"What is your name?"

"Yolai"

End Of Flash Back

"Come in," said the icy voice of Sesshomaru.

Kagome slowly slid open the door to Sesshomaru's office, it was beautiful. There were tons of books on beautifully polished shelves. Then Sesshomaru's desk was made of cherry wood, which was also polished like everything else in the castle. Everything on his desk wasn't very neat.

"I heard the maid run into you. And for that I shall punish her." Sesshomaru said as he got up from the chair.

" Oh, don't punish her it wasn't her fault, it was mine," Kagome said in one big breath with a pleading look in her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked. When that happened Kagome's jaw dropped," You, you smiled," Kagome said in awe as she pointed her index finger at him. Just before she said that he stopped smirking and put on his cold façade.

"Wench you are here to help me with my brothers weakness you will teach me how to defeat my brother and you will take care of Rin until I say you can leave this place." Sesshomaru said, "Sense you have made friends with Yolai she will show you to your rooms."

"Miss, please follow me," Yolai said timidly as she motioned with her hand to follow her. So Kagome followed her and shut the door behind them.

"Wow, you're pretty," Kagome said as she finally got a good look at the youkai maid. From what Kagome could sense she was an inu youkai, she had shinny silver and blue hair down to her knees, brownish gold eyes, pale skin that was perfectly smoothed on her face, and a well kept body.

Yolai giggled at that comment, "thank you very much Miss Kagome, I'm so very sorry about our little run in this morning."

"Oh that," Kagome said as she rubbed the back of the head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry too. It takes two to make an incident happen."

In a few minutes Kagome and Yolai were laughing and talking like best friends. It reminded her of Sango, which tugged at her heart.

"So do you have any family?" Yolai asked as she looked at Kagome. She saw a sad look in her eyes.

"Hai, I do." So Kagome told her about her crazy Jiichan, widowed Mom, Videogame playing brother, and pampered cat Buyo.

"Well, this is your room," Yolai said with a look of sadness in her eyes, "dinner will be at five o'clock, and Sesshomaru won't tolerate lateness," she said as she opened the door to Kagome's new room, "well I'll see you later," Yolai said as she turned and left. Kagome closed the door to her room very quietly after she got in.

'Oh kami, It's beautiful,' Kagome thought as she looked at everything in the room. The room was colored creamy beige. It had a beautiful polished hard wood desk and matching dresser with a mirror on it and a full-length mirror beside it. The mirrors had been lightly rimmed with gold. Then she noticed a closet. Like practicly everything else it was wood and polished.

When she opened it she was shocked, "Holy….Wow," there were books, Kimonos, and training gis.

Kagome was about to reach for a book when a familiar voice called, "Kagome! It's time for dinner," Yolai called with a hint of nervousness and happiness in her voice.

Kagome ran to the door and opened it, "man am I hungry," giggled Kagome as she shut the door behind her. When the girls were walking down to the Dining room Kagome took a mental note of the way to get there.

"We're here," Yolai said the cheerfulness in her voice and face left. As she opened the door Kagome fought the urge to gape at the room it was big and elegant.

Yolai led Kagome to a seat to places to the left of Sesshomaru, 'Boy will dinner be fun.'

Just as she thought that a maid tripped and splattered food everywhere and because it happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome they got the food mixed with a bottle or to of Sake all over themselves.

End of Chapter 1. Oh and I just found this story like 5 minutes ago. I think I wrote this when I was 11. Chow.


End file.
